


Tequila and Lap Dances

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Lapdance, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Relationships: Nestor Oceteva/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Tequila and Lap Dances

You swayed your hips as you listened to the music. You were by yourself in the house, Nestor telling you that it would be a long night and he wasn’t sure when he would be able to come home. That wasn’t anything new and you had thanked him for letting you know, telling him to be safe. So, you had made some pasta, leaving his plate in the microwave covered and decided to have a drink. You had started with a glass of wine and gone for a swim while you waited for your man. You had finished the glass and had moved onto a mixed drink. You threw together a Sex on the Beach, heavy on the tequila and had dried off before stepping into the house to wait.

Nestor was taking a while though and you were now on your third drink. You did not want to drink too much, still wanting to be coherent enough to ask him about his day and spend some time with him when he finally came home. So, you put on some music to keep yourself busy. You weren’t sure if it was the alcohol or the music, probably both, but you were getting hot. Peeling off your shorts, you tossed them to the side lazily, leaving yourself in your panties and a baggy shirt. You were caught up in the music, the bass bounding out of the expensive speakers you had gotten Nestor for his birthday. You did not hear him as he came through the front door, placing his things down as he watched you.

His eyes raked over your form, your ass peeking out from the bottom of the shirt as your hips swiveled. You turned and then saw him, laughing as you realized you were caught. He was smiling and shook his head, motioning for you to keep going.

“Don’t stop on my account.”

Making your way over to him, you wrapped one arm around his neck, embracing him, the other still holding your drink. He locked both of his arms around your middle and tucked his face into the crook of your neck, taking a deep breath.

“I fucking missed you, mami.”

Your smile was bright as you cuddled into him.

“I missed you too, baby.”

Nestor pulled away and pointed at your glass, having already taken into account your languid body movements.

“I take it that’s not the first one.”

With a grin, you shook your head.

“Nope. Come dance with me.”

Nestor chuckled but sighed as you took hold of his hand and pulled him with you to the living room.

“I’m tired baby.”

You pouted and took another sip from your glass, taking him to the sofa now.

“You don’t wanna dance?”

“I do, mama. Just not tonight. I’m exhausted. I just wanna chill.”

You could understand that and nodded, pushing him gently to get him to sit down on the couch. He did not fight you, taking a seat, and letting out a happy sigh as being able to be home and relax. You handed him your drink with a smile.

“Finish that off. I had enough.”

Something fruity like that wasn’t particularly his drink of choice, but he did love tequila and would have to settle for the time being. You looked at him with a smile, pure love in your eyes and you had an idea then as you registered the music playing in the background. Nestor was looking up at you and immediately noticed the change in your face, his face turning to the side some as he narrowed his eyes at you playfully.

“What…”

You laughed lightheartedly and turned away from him, walking over to where your phone was docked, scrolling through your music until you found the song you were looking for. Nestor was confused, but as soon as the song started playing, he knew what was on your mind. He smirked as you turned around to face him, his eyes dark as they looked up at you. He had fucked you on the counter to this song a few times before. You had never danced for him though and as your hips started to sway again, he could feel his blood starting to pump south. He watched as you grabbed onto the bottom of your shirt and lifted it over your head, your breasts on full display. The only clothing you wore now were panties. You strutted to him slowly and sensually, making sure to let your hips move freely. With no hesitation you climbed into his lap. Your knees dug into the couch on either side of his thighs as you settled in on top of him.

You could feel that he was already hard underneath you and you leaned forward, your lips grazing his as you teased him.

“I thought you were tired.”

“I am. He isn’t though.”

That was enough encouragement for you, and you started to dance, mimicking how you would typically ride him. Your movements were languid, melting smoothly together. Your breasts were inches from his face, and he stared at them for a moment before leaning forward to take your right nipple in his mouth. You pulled back though, wagging your finger at him in a mock scolding.

“No touching the dancers, sir.”

He gave a lopsided smirk and shrugged.

“I wasn’t gonna touch. This,”

He brought his right hand up to take a handful of your ass, squeezing before pulling back and slapping at the supple flesh.

“Is touching.”

Having proven his point. You relented and let him suckle at your nipples as you undulated atop of him. He was getting harder and harder by the second and soon enough, his mouth was removing itself from your nipples, the skin wet and sensitive. His voice was low as he spoke, dark eyes locked on yours.

“Up.”

You grinned, hands resting on his chest as you teased him.

“What’s the matter, you gonna go to sleep?”

With a growl, he flipped you over himself, pushing you to lay flat on the couch while he hovered over you.

“Neither of us are gonna be sleeping any time soon.”


End file.
